Little Sunshine
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Spongebob menemukan makhluk unik nan mungil di dalam bungkusan kardus di taman Kerang. Kemudian membawanya ke rumah Nanasnya. Senyuman sumringah muncul di mukanya bersegi empat. Sebenarnya makhluk itu sebenarnya apa? #145


Laut terindah bersamaan dengan langit yang cerah, di mana di bawah laut terdapat banyak keindahan ketimbang di atasnya penuh polusi. Tempat terindah di segala terindah, memiliki sebagian tempat tak terjangkau letaknya.

Bagi penduduk Bikini Bottom, tempat tinggal adalah terindah bersamaan dengan sinar matahari dan senyuman yang menghiasi di wajah mereka—rata-rata makhluk laut. Senyuman mereka menghasilkan gigi runcing, taring dan macam-macam lainnya—tak bisa disebutkan karena lupa. Maafkan aku.

Beberapa kilometer dari kota Bikini Bottom, di salah satu tempat para kerang-kerang penghasil mutiara tengah dibanjiri kebahagiaan. Karena apa? Karena seekor makhluk berkaki dua dan bertangan dua dengan bentuk segi empat berwarna kuning tengah bermain bersama kerang-kerang tersebut menggunakan alat penangkap sering dipakainya.

Senyumnya terus mengembang, tak mempedulikan sahabatnya—seekor bintang laut berwarna merah muda dengan perut buncit sebagai khasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, senyuman itu berubah pudar dikarenakan sang spons terantuk mengakibatkan dirinya jatuh dengan wajah duluan. Wajahnya tadi rata, kembali rata seperti papan penggilasan.

"Sakiit!" rintihnya mengelus wajahnya yang terluka. "Tadi itu apa? Kenapa aku bisa jatuh?" tanyanya, bingung.

Sepasang matanya mencari-cari apa yang menyebabkannya terjatuh, menangkap sebuah kardus. Kardus itu terbuka dan ada seberkas cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari dalam kardus tersebut. Dengan rasa penasaran paling tinggi, makhluk segi empat mendekatinya sambil merangkak. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya membesar. Ada kebinaran terpancar di kedua bola mata—ehem—imutnya.

"Cantiknya …"

Hm … apa itu?

**.**

**Little Sunshine**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Spongebob Squarepants story by Patrick Creadon & Christine O'Malley

**Warning: typo(s), deskripsi sederhana, Canon.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

Kedua kakinya jingkrak-jingkrak bak pemain senang pada mainan di dapatkannya. Dengan wajah penuh kebinaran sambil memeluk kardus berbentuk kotak, menuju arah rumahnya berbentuk Nanas. Spongebob—merupakan namanya—melupakan sahabatnya yang terus bermain tanpa tahu cara pulang karena keenakan tidur gara-gara keasyikan makan. Maka dari itu, Spongebob lebih menyukai apa ditemukannya tak merisaukan hal sahabatnya mau hilang atau tidak. Kasihan sekali.

Spongebob membuka pintunya, mengagetkan Gary tengah tertidur pulas. Berkat terbukanya pintu, Spongebob mendekati Gary dan menaruhnya di samping keong lucu, imut dan manis itu.

"Gary, apa yang aku temukan."

"Meow?"

Spongebob tertawa cekikikkan, Gary memutar bola matanya ke atas. "Aku menemukan ini!" Terbukalah penutup kota tersebut, memancarkan silauan menyakitkan mata. Mengharuskan Gary menjauhi kotak tersebut. Sedangkan Spongebob, kedua bola matanya berubah katarak.

"Meow!" Gary ketakutan akibat silaunya kotak tersebut. "Meow!" katanya memperingatkan.

"Tenang saja, Gary, dia tidak akan melukai kita," balasnya menenangkan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Spongebob meraih isi kotak tersebut dan menggendongnya seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan. "Sungguh, dia imut sekali, Gary."

"Meow."

"Gary, dia sangat bersinar. Lihat saja tubuhnya! Cantik sekali!" serunya tertahan melihat apa digendongnya. Gary memicingkan mata, melihat baik-baik apa ditatapnya. "Bagaimana, Gary? Dia lucu sekali, 'kan?"

Tak disangka-sangka, Gary tersenyum lalu mendekati Spongebob dan makhluk—entah apa bentuknya, karena aku juga melihatnya jadi silau—walau masih dalam jarak 5 meter.

Spongebob berani mencium kulit makhluk tersebut, tetapi berubah mengelupas karena terlalu panas. Gary kaget dan melotot, meloncat ke belakang bersembunyi di belakang sofa. Karena tak terlalu menahan, Spongebob jadi melepuh.

Ketukan pintu terdengar, Spongebob tak bisa menjawab karena berubah wujud. Gary yang menjauhi makhluk yang tengah menangis, membukakkan pintu, menampakkan makhluk Gurita memasang wajah datar—sedatar-datarnya.

"Ada Spongebob?" tanyanya datar.

"Meow." Gary berjalan menyamping, mempersilakan Squidware masuk.

Terkejut, Squidware menghentikan langkahnya melihat makhluk lagi menangis di atas lantai.

"Apa itu?!" Gary tak tahu harus berkata apa, lagi. Yang Gary butuhkan adalah menghilang secepatnya sebelum jatuh banyak korban akibat panasnya mengitari sekeliling rumah Nanas tersebut. Squidware terlalu terkejut, mendekati seakan itu adalah sebuah benda berkilauan. "Astaga, ini cantik sekali!" serunya takjub. "Aku boleh mengambilnya, Spongebob!"

Tak menghiraukan Spongebob yang berubah utuh kembali, hanya mengizinkan Squidware membawanya tanpa berkata terima kasih. Spongebob berubah sedih, Gary mendekatinya untuk menghiburnya.

"Meow."

"Tidak apa-apa, Gary. Meski Cuma sebentar, aku senang bisa melihatnya." Raut wajahnya berubah senang. "Kamu lihat, Gary, dia tersenyum. Dia tersenyum sangat manis sekali."

Gary kembali memutar bola matanya ke atas.

.

.

.

Squidware menaruh makhluk mungil tersebut di mejanya, menggantikan popoknya dari yang usang ke baru—melainkan pakaian milik Squidware sendiri, pakaian kesayangannya. Squidware memakaikannya karena Squidware tak mau ada bau aneh di sekeliling tubuh makhluk itu gara-gara Spongebob.

"Kamu lucu sekali! Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum!" ujarnya tersenyum lebar. Sampai-sampai otot-otot wajahnya berubah kaku akibat terlalu banyak tersenyum. Eh, bukan—maksudnya melepuh. "Wajahku jadi tambah ganteng. Rasanya hebat sekali saat melihatmu, teman!"

Akibat panasnya di dalam rumahnya, Squidware menjadi keringatan. Bau badan terpancar keluar, mengeluarkan bau sering di ciumnya setelah selepas bekerja.

"Bau sekali! Aku harus beli pengharum," katanya pergi meninggalkan makhluk tersebut di sana.

Gara-gara di tinggal, meja tempat makhluk itu bersandar menjadi terbakar dan meleleh. Makhluk itu jadi menangis, sekencang-kencangnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Rumah Nanas berguncang. Spongebob keluar bersama Gary. Mereka berdua panik dan saling memeluk. Mereka melihat ada banyak guncangan terhebat, khususnya makhluk berbintang laut sedang goncang ke sana kemari tanpa alat pengaman.

"Ada apa ini, Gary? Kenapa dunia jadi berguncang?"

"Meow!"

"Astaga, Gary! Ini bukan kesalahanku, kamu tahu!" katanya tanpa dosa.

"Meow!"

"Jangan bilang karena makhluk itu, Gary!" Spongebob meletakkan Gary di bawah, memperingatkannya. "Jangan asal menuduh, Gary. Dia tidak bersalah! Dia masih polos."

"Meow …"

Semua berubah jadi panas. Itulah di rasakan Spongebob, Gary dan Patrick—tiba-tiba datang. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan sambil menghapus peluh yang keluar membasahi tubuh mereka. Khusus Spongebob, peluh itu jadi terhisap jadi tak berguna buat Spongebob.

"Kenapa jadi panas?"

Sebelum mengetahuinya, suara aneh datang dari atas. Matahari muncul seakan-akan telah di tunggu. Wajahnya yang bulat dengan sinar—bikin sakit mata—sangat menyilaukan. Spongebob jadi heran, kenapa matahari sering menyinari Bumi berada di hadapan mereka dalam wujud … errr … bentuknya tak bisa dijabarkan.

"Anda …?"

"Anak saya ke mana, Mr. Squarepants?" tanyanya sopan.

"Anak?"

Matahari itu berdehem. "Begini, ciri-ciri anak saya adalah badannya bulat, kulitnya bersinar, tubuhnya panas seperti lahar dan kalau mendekatinya kalian akan terasa panas dan melepuh. Apa Anda mengetahuinya di mana, Mr. Squarepants?"

Spongebob berpikir, mengetukkan jarinya ke wajahnya. Matahari menunggu dengan tak sabar sambil mengembuskan napas panjang, lelah. Spongebob mengangkat tangannya, tetapi setelah mendengar suara dari arah tetangga.

"Gyaaa!"

"Ah, itu suara Squidware!" teriaknya menuju rumah Squidware.

Sebelum masuk, Squidware sudah keluar duluan. Tubuhnya terbakar seperti baru disiram bensin ke tubuhnya. Squidware lari terbirit-birit tanpa melihat ke belakang maupun ke samping.

"Pa … pa."

Muncullah makhluk terang. Mengakibatkan Gary bersembunyi di belakang punggung Spongebob. Matahari melihat Squidware beralih ke bawah di mana makhluk berbentuk bola bercahaya, berbicara kepadanya. Rasa haru dan rindu terpancar di rona wajahnya. Matahari menggendong bayi mungilnya.

"Anakku … Papa kangen."

"Pa … pa."

Mereka berdua adalah keluarga bahagia. Spongebob jadi terenyuh melihat pemandangan paling terindah, jadi teringat Orangtua. Matahari mendekati Spongebob sambil menggendong anaknya, makhluk yang ditemukan oleh Spongebob di taman kerang, menunduk berterima kasih.

"Jadi, saya harus pergi sebelum terjadi hal tidak mengenakkan."

"Jaga baik-baik bayi mungil ini. Jangan kamu tinggalkan, lagi." Matahari tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Mr. Squarepants!" tunduknya sopan, lalu menghilang.

Spongebob tersenyum sumringah melihat kedatangan Matahari tak diundang itu. Patrick yang melihatnya, membaca buku Sejarah Langit. Menepuk pelan bahu Spongebob, makhluk segi empat menatap sahabatnya, bingung.

"Itu tadi adalah bola Matahari katanya suka keluar dari tubuh Matahari, Ayahnya."

Kalimat Patrick sering asal-asalan, membuat Spongebob jadi terbengong-bengong. Udara panas berubah jadi sejuk, menyebabkan Spongebob terkekeh geli. Menepuk pelan lengan Patrick.

"Kamu ada-ada saja, Patrick."

Spongebob meraih Gary dan membawanya masuk. Patrick yang juga bengong karena mendengar kalimat Spongebob, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Padahal tadi itu benar."

Patrick mengedikkan bahu, masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sementara, Squidware terus berlarian kepanasan padahal tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti semula.

Mana yang pintar, mana yang bodoh?

**[End]**

**.**

**A/N: **Pengin banget buat fic ini, selagi masih bisa ada ide. Aneh ya, saya saja tidak mengerti makhluk apa itu. Saya jabarkan saja sederhana mungkin. Bisa jadi, bayangan saya ke makhluk itu ada sedikit bisa dimunculkan di pikiran saya. #ApaMaksudnya

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

**13 December 2014**


End file.
